


It's Time To Build (From the Bottom of the Pit Right to the Top)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: This City Never Sleeps At Night (TS Voltron AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Space Battles, Space Opera, Space Shenanigans, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, Voltron au, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Cadets Virgil Kogane, Logan Stokes-Holt, and Patton Hartford are just normal students, trying to pass their classes and become pilots to be able to explore the world beyond their home planet. Of course, this plan is shattered as soon as pilot Thomas Sanders crashed back on Earth after a year of being presumed dead. Things only become worse from there when Virgil accidentally awakens a magical blue space lion who scoops them up and takes them on an adventure none of them asked for.With the help of the last Royal of Altea, Remy, and their advisor Emile, the group of 3 cadets, Thomas, and Thomas's younger brother Roman must try and free the galaxy from the clutches of the evil Galra Empire. It will not be easy, especially with the cunning Prince Dee tracking their every move, but together with their lions, the group are determined to bring peace to the universe. Will they succeed?(Check the tags of course they will since the Author is a Sap)Written originally out of spite for how the original Voltron ended, became an actual passion project.





	It's Time To Build (From the Bottom of the Pit Right to the Top)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, another ongoing fic. I am now making an update schedule to use throughout college to make sure you guys aren't hanging for months on end. 
> 
> I look forward to working on this fic! The beginning is pretty much a rewrite of the show, but after they get into space, things get Fun for me because I yeeted the plot of the show out the window and decided to do what I wanted. 
> 
> Enjoy the beginning of this! Should update in a couple weeks at most.

“Hey, Logan, has anything popped up on the sensors yet?” Virgil asked, not taking his eyes off the space in front of him. He would not be the reason his mission crashed, especially not because he, the pilot, took his eyes off of the metaphorical road. He’d heard stories about pilots who did just that and, before they knew it, they’d crashed into an asteroid. Virgil wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Yes, we are approaching the Kuiper Belt. Tread carefully, Virgil,” Logan replied, not looking up from his various screens all yelling warnings at him about different objects up ahead. “It would not do for us to crash into one of the objects.” 

“Got it. Keep my eyes on the road,” Virgil called back, flexing his hands briefly before placing them back on the controls. “Patton? Everything look okay engine wise?” 

“Yeah, there was almost a slight issue earlier but I fixed it before it could become an issue, so we’re all good! Keeping an eye out for anything, though!” Patton called back, giving both Virgil and Logan a quick thumbs up before returning to his job. Virgil turned back to staring out the window, wincing slightly as the Belt came into focus. 

“Okay guys, this might be a bit bumpy, but I’ll try to keep it as smooth as possible.” Both of his teammates murmured back affirmatives and strapped in, leaving Virgil to pilot in silence. He avoided the gaps he knew would be too small for their craft, taking slightly longer than he could have but only by a couple of seconds. It took a few minutes, but they managed to clear part the belt and continued on their way to Kerberos. Most pilots would have relaxed at this point, seeing as the most dangerous part was done, but Virgil was not most pilots. He would not relax until he knew for a fact their craft was safely on the ground. 

“Okay, landing zone coming up. Everyone in place for the protocol,” Virgil called, toggling the necessary switches and triple checking that his seatbelt was fastened. “Logan?” 

“You are clear for landing- wait, hold on a moment, let me just fix this sensor.” Virgil slowed slightly to give Logan a moment, and as soon as the sensor was fixed, gunned the engine and shot down towards the moon. 

“Patton?” 

“Everything’s okay!” Patton called. “Just fixed a mild leak in the engine!” 

“Great, are you strapped in?” 

“Yep!” 

  
  
“Of course,” Logan answered as well. “Land whenever, Virgil.” 

Virgil quickly pulled the craft into the landing position and allowed the landing gears to take the brunt of the impact, smiling in relief as the sensors registered everything as normal, signifying that this was a successful landing. 

“ _ Cadets, you may now exit the simulation, _ ” a soft female voice called from over the loudspeakers. Patton cheered and unbuckled himself, standing up on slightly shaky legs while waiting for Logan and Virgil. Logan carefully unbuckled himself and stood, cracking his spine in the process before turning to grin at Virgil. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute to get my heart rate down,” Virgil snarked, also unbuckling and standing, taking Logan and Patton’s hands as they walked back out into the simulation room. 

Their teacher stood there, positively beaming at the three of them. “Amazing work, you three! Not the fastest time I’ve ever seen, but certainly the highest score! Not a single error on anyone’s end!” The three of them flushed slightly at the praise, and she smiled at them before continuing. “Logan, the way you knew exactly which sensors would give you issues during which parts? Excellent study! Patton, good job on preemptively fixing the minor leaks and faults in the engine before it could become an issue! And Virgil, good on you for recognizing the safe path through the Belt and taking it, even if it would take a bit longer! Amazing work, you three. You can officially graduate from the programme!” 

“Thank you so much, ma’am,” Virgil answered, shaking her hand before walking towards the door. Logan and Patton followed his lead, and as soon as they were out of the room, the three of them devolved into happy screaming. 

“Oh my gosh we did it!” Patton yelled, pulling both of the smaller cadets into a tight hug. Well, Virgil was taller, but he was practically a stick as Patton pointed out, so he was still easy to yank into hugs. 

“Yes, we did. We have escaped,” Logan gasped, squirming around to try and escape Patton’s hold. Patton wouldn’t let him, though, and Logan resigned himself to his fate after a few seconds. 

“I think this calls for a celebration, yes?” Virgil asked. “My room, now?” 

* * *

Virgil woke up slowly sometime around 2 in the morning, blinking to clear the fog from his eyes and brain. Something had disturbed him. What was it? 

He felt the suspicious gap on his left and bolted upright, just in time to see Logan slip out of the room with a backpack stuffed full of stuff. Virgil quickly shook Patton awake, already scrambling to get back into his usual casual attire. 

“Hm? Virgil, wha-?”

  
  
“Logan just snuck out with a bunch of stuff and I’m going to follow him,” Virgil hissed back, finishing lacing his boots. “Are you coming or not?” Patton nodded and quickly slipped into his usual outfit, following behind Virgil as he dashed after Logan. 

The short nerd didn’t seem to be aware of the two people following him, slipping out onto the roof without even glancing behind him. Virgil and Patton quickly shot after him, making sure to close the door quietly so as not to disturb anyone else. Together, the two of them tiptoed over to where Logan was setting up a fair few pieces of odd equipment, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Virgil didn’t recognize even half the stuff scattered about. What the hell was Logan doing? 

“Logan? What’s going on?” Patton asked, gazing around with wide, startled eyes. Logan jumped and spun around, eyes blown wide. 

“Uh, Patton, Virgil… this isn’t what you think it is?” 

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what exactly I should think it is,” Virgil shot back, hand on his hip and frown upon his lips. 

“Um… scanners for deep space?” 

“So these aren’t deep space scanners? Because they look like it,” Virgil drawled, leaning over to stare at the laptop screen of readings. “Kerberos?” 

“It’s-!” 

  
“... you’re trying to find the missing crew, aren’t you,” Patton whispered, eyes watering slightly. “Oh, Logan…” 

“Look, okay, you don’t get it!” Logan snapped, his own eyes a bit more watery than usual. “I lost my sibling in that crash! But they’re still alive, and I’m going to find and save them!” 

“Logan… there were no survivors,” Patton answered gently, hands raised. “Why don’t you take this all down and come back inside?” 

“Are you sure there were no survivors?” Logan stepped towards his laptop, glaring. “Because I have some security footage right here that proves otherwise.” 

Virgil froze, eyes widening. “What do you mean?” 

Logan simply pulled up some footage and gestured for Virgil and Patton to watch, curling into a ball as he waited for the other two to understand what they were seeing. The footage started the same as the one they were used to, with a smooth approach towards the surface of Kerberos. However, the craft actually landed without issue, very different from the footage that cut out before they crashed. The three crew members, Thomas, Joan, and Talyn got out and went about their mission… until dazzling lights sucked the three up and out of sight. 

Logan paused the video. “Do you see what I mean?” 

“... they were literally abducted by aliens,” Virgil whispered, at the same time Patton whispered “Aliens are real.” 

“Yes, and I’ve been trying to figure out where they are, and I… I haven’t gotten closer,” Logan mumbled, tears finally beginning to spill down his cheeks. “It’s been a year and…” 

“Oh, Logan…” Patton sighed, pulling him into a hug. “It’s… it’s okay…” 

“No it’s not okay!” Logan yelled. “Joan is still missing and our parents still haven’t moved on and I should be able to find them!” 

“Logan… let’s just go back inside, and Patton and I can start helping you after you get some rest, yeah?” Virgil suggested, placing a hand softly on Logan’s shoulder. Logan opened his mouth slightly to reply, most likely to tell Virgil off, when he froze and stared at the horizon. 

“Er… is it just me, or is that a comet?” Logan asked, pointing at the streak of light barreling towards the ground. Virgil pulled back, eyes widening. 

“Uh, yes. Yes I think so.” The object impacted the ground at that moment, sending dust, rocks, and light flaring through the nearby desert. Virgil screeched and dove, covering his two friends with his own body and hoping and praying this would all be over soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There was that. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought! Comments actually make me write faster :) 
> 
> See you all in a couple days for my next Big Bang piece, and then after that for updates of my other stories! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
